


A Visit From a Friend

by linady52



Series: Ben Daniels Works Crossover [3]
Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Gen, fluff or it going to be angst later on, hard to tell with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linady52/pseuds/linady52
Summary: Marcus and Tomas meets up in New York after months of not seeing each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Marcus Keane has been waiting at Port Authority Bus Terminal for nearly twenty minutes now. He is becoming more impatient, to the point of severe irritation. He reached into his pocket for his mobile phone. He has finally committed himself to a smartphone. He and Elizabeth looks through the bills, and Elizabeth told him it is a bit useless that he currently got two mobile phones. 

“You hardly works as an exorcist anymore.” “What if they need me?,” Marcus asked her. Elizabeth rolls her eyes a bit when Marcus crossed his arms, trying to stand his own ground. “They got your smartphone number anyways.” At the end, they agreed that Marcus can keep the flip phone as an emergency as long as he sticks to a smart phone full time. 

Marcus is still trying to get used to it. He let his daughters use it all the time, and he has video chats with Peter a few times per week. He was trying to get hold of Tomas for weeks now. The last time they saw each other was when they crossed paths before Christmas. Marcus started becoming a foster parent to Harper, and in the process of having Rosemary with him there.

Tomas and Mouse only got a few days to spare, and they visit Marcus on the island. Once or twice that the latter drove out to their motel room on the mainland. On their last day, Tomas left a few presents behind for the girls with a promise that he will call him. Marcus was pretty sure that he heard from Tomas twice. And those were the girls’ birthdays. 

Until a few days ago, Tomas called him on the smartphone. Telling him that he is on the east coast. “Can I see you and the girls in New York?” Marcus was a bit confused, “For how long?” Tomas was thinking of an answer, “Maybe a few days…” 

Knowing that the girls will be excited to have Father Tomas around, Marcus felt a smile appearing on his face. “You may have to sleep on the fold out couch. And a certain little kid will take a night time interruption....”

Marcus continues to look at the phone screen. Wondering if he could call him, to see what is holding Tomas up until he felt a certain breeze in the air. He tried to follow it, leading him to the escalators. He made a glance at the top of it. That same smile appears on his face again. There he is, Tomas Ortega. His former protege. 

Moments later, they met again for the first time in months. Marcus felt his face wincing a bit at what he saw. “You grew out your beard?” Tomas founded himself stroking his beard. It got a slight grey streak. 

In return, Tomas was surprised of his friend’s appearance. “You changed your hair?” Marcus turns his head to the side, showing off his mohawk. “Did this recently. Shocked everyone.”

Of course, they had their moments. “It looks weird.” In turn, Marcus was a bit offensive but in a humorous way. “Yours look weird.” Moments later, a laugh came out of Tomas’ mouth. Marcus missed hearing that certain laugh. Without a second thought, Marcus has face cupped his friend’s face. Feeling the hairs of the beard through his fingers, “It is good to see you, Tomas.” Tomas let Marcus stroke his beard all he wants. “You too, Marcus.”


	2. Chapter 2

When they picked Rosemary up at the end of her ballet lesson, the little girl was over the moon. She went in for a hug, “Father Tomas!!” Tomas wrapped his arms around her, holding Rosemary close to his heart. “Hey Rosemary!” 

He then studies her appearance. He was a bit shocked, “You looks so grown up…” Rosemary smiled widely at him. It made Marcus chuckle, “I know…” 

Rosemary looks up at Father Tomas, “Wanna see Ms. Du Bois?” Marcus told him earlier that Ms. Du Bois is the owner of the ballet school Rosemary attends. But there isn’t enough time, according to Marcus. 

“I told your grandmother I will get you home by five-thirty. That is nearly fifteen minutes away…” Marcus then turns to Tomas who was slightly disappointed. He did want to meet the school owner. “Her lessons start again on Monday. If you are staying that long…” 

On the way home, Rosemary was able to tell Tomas nearly everything about her lessons. “Who pay for your lessons?... Cause I cannot imagine your father…” Rosemary told him right away, “I had a sponsor.” She used a tone of voice which seems to her ‘very grown up’. 

A hint of a smile when he heard her tone of voice. Marcus shrugs his shoulder when he made eye contact with Tomas, “Paul Grayson. Lizzy’s former boss.” “...Oh…,” Tomas responded back. Squeezing Rosemary’s hand a bit tighter than before. He was told a few stories about him from Marcus. He got the impression that Marcus’ feelings about Paul Grayson are mixed.

“Mummy say we might get ballet tickets for tomorrow,” Rosemary mentioned to them. Hearing her father using that man’s name, she assumes that they are talking about him. Tomas soon realized that they wanted to make plans for the weekend. Since he is staying with them anyways.

“Sí… Are we meeting your favorite ballerina?” Rosemary continues to look at Tomas. “I hope so…” Marcus have to make an interruption, “It depends on we actually getting the tickets…”

It made Rosemary turns to her father with a slight frown. She didn’t want this to becomes true. Her voice had a demanding touch, “Daddy… Mummy always get tickets…”

Tomas saw the changes in Marcus’ face. He cannot tell that he is either extremely impressed or extremely annoyed. There is a slight gulp in his throat as Marcus answered Rosemary’s response, “Well… your mother is always right…”


	3. Chapter 3

The moment they went inside the Greenwich Village apartment, Rosemary went over to a little orange tabby for a cuddle while an older child went over to greet Tomas with a hug. “Father Tomas!” He did the same with Harper Graham, holding her close to him. He kissed her on the forehead before he make a glance at her face. “Hey, Harper.” A smile appears on his face, “You looks very well…”

A huge smile appears on her glowing face, “I know.” “Have Marcus and Elizabeth been good parents to you? Showering you with good things?...” His tone of voice changed into a knowing whisper, “Even more than Rosie?” 

This made Harper laugh as she listened to his words. “Yeah they did.” Beside Tomas, it did the same to Marcus. “When she wasn’t playing with Penny…” With one of his grins, “Rosemary has been the model little sister…”

Until it looks like Marcus have forgotten someone. It was written all over his face, “I gotta check on the kiddo…” He made a quick instruction, “Duck… introduce Tomas to Grandma.” 

While Marcus went over to the nursery, Harper bought Tomas to the kitchen where her foster grandmother have been preparing tonight’s dinner. “Grandma, Father Tomas is here…”

Meg Collins made a quick glance at the priest until she took time to put the stew onto simmer. She took his hand, “Father Tomas… Nice to finally meet you.” They shook hands in a firm and polite manner. “You too, Mrs. Collins. I heard about you through Marcus… You kept the family together…”

Hearing this compliment, it made Meg proud to hear. “Marcus really did?” Tomas nodded his head, “Sí… He told me all about your cooking…”

A most hearty laugh came out of her mouth. It was true. Marcus Keane didn’t have much of a family, Tomas learned from spending time with him. He thought he was the only person keeping Marcus alive. Even when they weren’t together, he was proud that Marcus is able to rely on Elizabeth and her parents. And to be the best father he could be for his three children.

He was still thinking about his friend. From a lone wolf to a loving family man of three until Marcus walks back into the room with a little boy in his arms. Nearly two years old with his father’s looks. Big blue eyes, soft light brown hair, and the hugest dimples he felt like he saw before. Little Tomas made a seemingly long glance at him before reaching his little hands over to Father Tomas' face. Signs of joy appears in Marcus’ deep voice, “He wanted to see you…”


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth and her father, Peter came back from work at six. Tomas greeted Elizabeth with a hug, and her father with a firm handshake. “I heard so much about you from Marcus.” There was a puzzled glance in Tomas’ dark eyes, “How much?” He felt his hand holding still, “All except your work.” 

Rosemary was the first to reach out to her mother. “You got the tickets?!” Elizabeth pulls an envelope out of her work purse, “Show them to Daddy first.” The little girl grabbed it from her mother’s hand before she headed over to Marcus in the living room.

Marcus kissed Rosemary on the forehead as she handed it over. He opened the flap with his fingers, pulling out at what it looks like… five tickets to the Saturday matinee. He looks over to Rosemary who was so excited. “Do we got front row?”

There is slightly disappointed news. “I am afraid not, darling. Since this happened at the last minute.” He notices the frown on her face, “That is bad…” He didn’t like to hear that response from his own kid, he needed to get some good news out of this. “But your mother got box tickets which is upstairs from the stage. Which also means we can see the dancers from above their heads!”

Even though she is now mildly disappointed, the news made Rosemary happy. “It mean we are special.” Marcus nodded his head, “Yeah… Mummy took note of that when she got the tickets…”

Tomas continues to watch their conversation. Marcus would do anything to make his family happy, he never liked to see them disappointed. Even if there is no exception. They spoke about the ballet more as the minutes go on. It turns out that the grandparents already saw the production.

Rosemary turns her attention toward them. “Do Claire did the best job?” Meg remembers what they saw a few nights ago, “The best one as always.” Her grandfather winked at Rosemary, “She also told us she say her hello…”

Loving the fact that her grandparents met up with Claire, Rosemary hopes that she will do the same. “I wanna meet Claire…”

Watching all of them interacting, Tomas turns to Elizabeth who was doing the same. He spoke to her in a whisper, “I didn’t expected this. Do Rosemary talk about ballet? All the time?”

At first, Elizabeth was wondering about it until she gave him an answer. “She saw her first ballet at the age of four. She saw it from the wings when I was first working for Claire…”

Tomas heard her answer before turning back to see Marcus who was watching his daughters with his kind blue eyes. “I think Marcus is enjoying it.”


	5. Chapter 5

Tomas helped get the children ready for bed. Mostly, he read the girls a bedtime story and changed little Tomas’ diaper. Meanwhile, Marcus pulls out the fold out couch and puts on the bedding in the living room. Then, the two men talked for a bit before Marcus joins Elizabeth in their bedroom. Their lights were out by eleven. Marcus told him that getting a good night’s sleep is going to be rare. He would expect the little kid will be up a few times tonight.

He wasn’t sure how he slept through the night. He barely got enough sleep on the road, either with Marcus or Mouse. But here in the New York apartment, the city that never sleep… it was the opposite. 

Elizabeth told him that at the apartment they lived in before, the walls are thin and she couldn’t fall asleep until after midnight. But now, it was easier on them. The children, especially the girls slept well. They are still training their son to do the same during the night. Even the so not a morning person, Marcus saw the changes…

Which leads to Tomas feeling his shoulder being shaken by his friend’s hand. “RISE and SHINE!” Tomas groans at the sound of Marcus’ voice, he opened his eyes to find Marcus standing beside the bed. Wearing his grey sweats and ribbed white tank top, carrying a sleepy toddler who is resting his head onto Marcus’ shoulder.

Tomas made a glance at the child before doing the same to Marcus. “He kept you up?” Marcus shook his head for a bit, “Easy sleeper tonight.” He grips the arm around his child’s back, balancing the weight of him against his side. He then returns the glance to Tomas. One of his trademark grins appear on his face, “I can show you the rooftop. If you want.” 

It took Tomas a few minutes to gather his things and to follow Marcus through the doorway and onto the rooftop. The sky is still dark this early in the morning, he wasn’t able to see his surroundings. He can guess the shadows bouncing off the brick walls were plants. 

The night before, Marcus mentioned that he is making the rooftop into a place where he can hang out with the girls. Before that, the place was bare. The first thing he bought with the money he earns from his job was a set of table and chairs. From there, he was able to buy plants for a discount. At least once a week, a new plant or two added to the collection. Anything from leafy succulents to cacti. 

Tomas was wondering if he can see them within the next few minutes. Marcus walks over to his side. That half-grin appears on his face again, “Just wait…”

He follows the way Marcus turns his profile toward the east side of Manhattan. Moments later, he felt his brown eyes widen at the sight. He started to exclaim in Spanish. Mostly because he didn’t want to cuss in English within a child’s reach. 

The sky brightens to shades of purple to pink to golden yellow before settling down to a sky blue. Within a few minutes. Marcus looks at his watch, “Exactly at 5.30 in the morning.” 

Tomas was shocked in anger to hear that. “You woke me up at five in the morning?!” Marcus pressed his middle finger against his own lips, as an intention for Tomas to reconsider. “You need to see at least, one sun rise here.” 

It may have turns out that the volume of Tomas’ voice woke up the little guy in Marcus’ arms. “Dada…,” little Tomas spoke to him. Trying to grab his father’s attention by pressing the edge of Marcus’ nose with the palm of his hand. The father started to comfort him with his soften voice, “I know… I know… Father Tomas don’t notice the little things like Dada… but he will learn…”


	6. Chapter 6

This morning, Marcus and Elizabeth made sure that the children ate their breakfast before eleven-thirty. That is when Lea is coming over, so she can babysit little Tomas for the afternoon. Lea have been looking over Rosemary ever since Elizabeth and her little girl has first lived in Brooklyn. 

Since then, Lea has watched over her children numerous times even when the parents were around. Lea considers Elizabeth as one of her friends, and she is always lovely to Marcus every time they met. Lea wasn’t that surprised to find out about his connection to Rosemary. The moment he spoke French to her, Lea gasped at the revelation. “I can see a lot of you in Rosie…”

As the same, Marcus wasn’t surprised either. He smiled at her, “I know…” 

At eleven-thirty, the monitor was buzzing. Rosemary was waiting by the door which is being opened by Tomas. She was excited, of course. “You gonna meet Lea! She is wonderful!”

Moments later, Tomas opened the door to find a woman in her twenties. She wore a denim jacket over her shoulders, her dress showcases her slender legs. On her feet were black converses, her hair is long and loose. When he looks at her, Tomas is almost speechless. He was sure that it have been a few years since he have been like this. But he kept his word with God, promising to not fall off again. 

Lea smiled at the priest. Even though he wasn’t wearing his collar, she just assumed he is their priest friend. “Bonjour, Father Tomas.” Tomas felt a huge gulp. He took his hand out, “Hola…”

They shook hands before he let her in. He didn’t make a mess of himself. Lea embraces herself to Rosemary who is waiting for her arrival. “Bonjour, Rosemary!”

Rosemary felt her arms wrapping around her, “Bonjour, Lea…” She then looks up to her, “I wish Mummy got more tickets. She only got five…” Lea nodded her head as a response, “I know…”

She turns to Tomas who was watching them. The smile returns, “You coming with them?” Tomas nodded his head at her, “Si… I am their special guest.” Over her shoulder, he saw Rosemary sticking out her tongue at him. To tell him that the tickets were bought for her in mind. 

He wonder if Rosemary still likes to think that her parents gave her the most attention. Maybe when her mood is a bit rotten? He couldn’t help but sticks out his own tongue. Couldn’t help but notice that she is her father’s kid. 

Even that she saw this act herself, Lea ignored it. “Hey… Tell me how it is… if you are staying here a few more days…”

Meanwhile, Harper and Marcus came over to greet Lea. The babysitter gave Harper a hug, telling her that she hopes her day will be wonderful. For Marcus, he is holding the baby in his arms while kissing both of Lea’s cheeks. He spoke in French, “This child just made a stink.” 

Lea wrapped her arms around the baby’s back, being careful not to place her hands on the diaper. She kissed little Tomas on the forehead, “You getting your nappy changed soon.” 

A comment was revealed. Marcus’ dark blue shirt matches the baby’s polo shirt. “You and the baby are the spitting image,” Lea exclaimed at them. Marcus couldn’t help but grin. And it grew wider when Elizabeth came over to join her family. “Told you so,” Marcus said to his beautiful partner. She needed to change her top and black jeans because Rosemary told her mother to wear a dress. “You seeing a ballet. You gotta wear a dress.”


	7. Chapter 7

The doors were opened at one in the afternoon. Marcus and Elizabeth thought they will have a hard time finding their seats since neither of them used a box seat before. Rosemary becomes a bit cranky, holding Tomas’ hand the whole time. Her mood almost becomes sour until a valet came over to Elizabeth. “Ms. Collins and company, please come with me…”

Marcus gave Rosemary the ‘don’t make me catch you again’ glance in his eyes. From now on, Rosemary will try to be on her best behavior. The box seats turns out to be very nice. Quite private when it is compared to any of the ground seats. The idea is to have Tomas sit between the girls while the parents take the seats behind them.

Tomas was sure that it was planned when Marcus whispers into Elizabeth’s ear. He could see a knowing smile on her face. 

During the ninety minutes performance, Tomas was tugged by Rosemary’s hands about five times. All of them were when Claire Robbins is on stage. “That is Claire!” Tomas looks at the lovely principal dancer doing impressive feet work. A smile appears on his face, Marcus told him that Rosemary always tried to copy Claire’s pointe abilities. 

“I see her, Rosemary.” He swear that it is like being at a concert sitting next to Rosemary. But he knows that the little one couldn’t help herself. She is watching her role model on stage, possibly multiple times from the first time she saw her several years ago. It is even cooler that her mother is friends with her. She is living the dream…

During intermission, Elizabeth got a text message on her mobile. “Who is it?,” Marcus asked her when he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth’s back. She is still reading the text to herself.

“Daphne. She wants to know if I can bring the girls backstage to see them.” There is a bit of tension coming from Marcus. A gulp appears on his Adam’s Apple, “Is… Paul here?”

Hearing his name, Tomas turns to them to see what is going on. The moment the name ‘Paul’ comes up, Marcus tend to get very intense. Being unsure whether to keep his arm around his loved one or to undo it. Elizabeth saw this too, wanting to tell him that it won’t be a problem. 

“He doesn’t attend matinees…. He should have told me if he did.” From hearing that, Tomas saw the mood of Marcus Keane changes from what he was before... to that sweet and lovely partner of Elizabeth and a good father to their children. 

He nearly wanted to puke when Marcus moves closer to Elizabeth. “Wanna send Tomas with the girls?” Almost for a kiss. Elizabeth stopped him for a bit, placing her two fingers on his lips. “No… He could get lost. And you know how Rosie is already.”


	8. Chapter 8

When the performance ended with a standing ovation, it was Elizabeth to bring the girls backstage to see Claire and Daphne. Meanwhile, it was Marcus who have to take care of Tomas. So, he bought his friend over to the bar of the theatre. Marcus grins at his friend, “Want something to drink? It have to be cheap.” 

Knowing that Marcus left behind his thieving days, Tomas smiled at him. “Water.” It took only a few minutes for Marcus to come back. But instead of two water bottles, there is a glass of iced tea in each hand. 

Tomas was confused, “I thought you are getting water…” Marcus made a slight glance at the iced teas, “I did… but the bartender gave me these. It is on the house.”

He gave Tomas one of the iced teas. “Cheers,” Marcus said to Tomas. “Aclamaciones,” Tomas returns to Marcus. They clinked their glasses and took a sip of their iced teas. 

Tomas watches Marcus taking a long sip of his. He wanted to ask him some questions, “Does Elizabeth get her drinks free here?”

Marcus holds his hand steady around the glass, “Yeah.” Tomas did the same with his glass, “Is it because of Paul?” Even though Marcus has a hard time when it comes to the topic of Paul, Tomas wanted to know what his deal is with him. 

Marcus is a hard person to crack. At times, he gets insecure about himself and a few certain people. But he mostly kept it within him. He wonders if this is hard on Elizabeth. Spending the rest of their life with someone who comes from another world. Another lifestyle. Even if Tomas found out that Elizabeth was from the same area as Marcus. 

In time, Marcus was about to reach his hand over to Tomas’ hand. “Yeah… maybe…” He sighed to himself, “I have no one to talk about it with. Lizzy….tried… And I don’t wanna be a wanker about it toward the girls…”

In a vulnerable place, it turns out that it wasn’t Tomas that needed help. It was Marcus as well. Soon, the hand is reaching toward his arm, onto his shoulder, up to his neck. Using only one hand, it has cupped Tomas’ jawline. 

It stayed here for a few moments. A soft grin appears on the old lion’s face. “Stay with us a bit longer…”

Then, an odd but knowing glance appears on his face. “Tomas, you looks… quite pale…” Which was true. Tomas almost felt dizzy, trying his hardest to hold his glass. One of the waiters came by, to remove the glass from his hand and Marcus’ hand as well. 

The man is needed in care, the way it looks like. Marcus holds Tomas in his arms. The waiter, Victor from his nametag spoke to him. “Sir, what happened to your friend?” 

Marcus pressed his hand against Tomas’ forehead. “He fainted. He wasn’t that well…” Victor made a long glance, “And he came over to watch the ballet?”

Marcus shook his head. How could he tell anyone that Tomas could have a vision of demons? If he told the truth, it will sounds nuts. Very nuts. 

“Mentally.” Thinking that Tomas could have a panic attack instead, it made Victor more concerned. “Just wait a few minutes. I gonna check if me or a friend of mine can get you two a taxi…”

He wraps his arms tightly around Tomas, holding him closer to his chest. “Please let Elizabeth Collins know this too. Tell her….to make sure our girls are okay…”


	9. Chapter 9

Tomas has found himself laying in bed at the parents’ bedroom. Every time he had a vision, it gave himself a major headache. Mouse gave him twenty dollars to buy a bottle of aspirin for at least, every month. Just to keep the effects under control. 

She might have gotten the idea from Marcus. On the nightstand near the door, there were a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. The bottle cap was already unscrewed. 

Tomas took out some of the aspirin followed by the glass of water. He looks around for the time, he was surprised to find out that it is only nine in the evening. They were at the bar fifteen minutes before four. He might have been knocked out for over five hours.

He wonders how Marcus is coping with this. He kept them out of the emergency room, making sure that Tomas can recover at his place. Do Elizabeth and the girls know? Marcus could have told Elizabeth, but kept the details to a minimum for the girls. Telling his daughters that Tomas needed to take a nap.

Tomas notices how comfortable the bed is. The sheets are soft, the pillows weren’t hard. He wanted to rest in bed for a while until he heard a knock on the door. 

There is a slight croak in his voice, “Come in.” The door was opened by Marcus, peeking his head through the opening. Seeing his friend awake, a soft smirk appears on his face. “Slept well, amigo?”

Tomas laid his arms across the width of the bed. “I want to laid here all night…” A slight chuckle came out of his friend’s mouth as Marcus sat down on the foot of the bed. Poking his finger at Tomas’ feet, “I don’t mind you staying here all night… Lizzy and me are going to take the couch anyways…”

Tomas pulls himself up in a sitting position, placing one of the pillows behind his back. “Does… Elizabeth knows?” Marcus nodded his head a bit, “Only a little. But she understands.”

“The girls?” This time, he shook his head. “It isn’t their place to know.” The smallest grin appears on Marcus’ face when he thought about the girls, “I told Rosemary to wait until tomorrow…” Then, the grin grew triple its size. “She made Lizzy invite Claire over for Sunday dinner. Grilling burgers and stuff.” He looks over to Tomas. His voice becomes a lot more girlish, in order to mimic his little girl’s. “You gotta meet Father Tomas…”


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Tomas woke up at nine. Of course, he was awake before he fell asleep again at three in the morning. Until then… Elizabeth let him borrow her laptop, and he helped look after the baby. Six hours of sleep later, Tomas felt fine but still has a bit of a headache. 

When he got over to the kitchen, Elizabeth was the only one there. She made him a plate of breakfast and a cup of coffee. On his high chair, little Tomas grins at him before scooping up some applesauce with his hand.

He nearly thought the baby wanted to throw it at him. But little Tomas decided not to. Elizabeth watched her son mashing the applesauce onto his mouth. “You know what to do. You cannot throw food at your guests.”

This made Tomas laughed. Taking it in, he asked her a question. “Where are Marcus and the girls?”

Elizabeth took a bite of her scrambled eggs. “He took the girls to Church.” Tomas was surprised to find out, “Even when the Church is against him?”

She shook her head a bit, “He is friends with their priest. He helped Marcus get that job at the docks. And he promise that he will protect him and his family.”

Listening to her explanation, Tomas agreed. “Marcus got you and the kids. He didn’t want anything bad happen to any of you.” 

Elizabeth looks at him before a lovely smile appears on her face. No wonder Marcus loves her so much. It suddenly made Tomas curious, “Why you are not with them?”

She cut off a piece of toast with her knife and fork, “Not every week. Holidays, mostly. It is my choice for years…. And he respected it.”

Around noon, Marcus came back with the girls. He was carrying three bags full of supplies for the evening. It turns out that they were short on them. 

He settled the bags onto the kitchen counter. “I will go back later.” Elizabeth looks through one of the bags. A set of plates and two boxes of utensils. “Make Tomas go next time.”

Marcus looks at his friend, who seems well enough for an outing. A slight grin appears on his face, “You feelin’ well enough?”

Tomas grins back, “Still got a bit of headache.” He felt Marcus grabbing his hand for a squeeze, “Everything else is on hold. The shop is only down the street. Just tell them I send you there.”


	11. Chapter 11

At three in the afternoon, Tomas walked down the street to the bodega at the corner. Once he was inside, two large bags of supplies were waiting for him on the counter. Behind it was an elderly woman who reminds him of his abuela. She was awaiting for him as she handed over a carton of cigarettes.

In broken English, “He forgot this.” He spoke in Spanish as he received it, “Garcias. I will give it to him.” A warm smile appears on her face, hearing the customer speaking Spanish in a natural manner. 

“Where are you from?” Tomas grins at her, “Chicago. But I was raised in Mexico.” At the end, Tomas left the bodgea with the bags and the carton of cigarettes inside his jeans pocket. Thinking that he might have made the elderly woman’s day.

Marcus was a bit surprised when Tomas handed over the carton of cigarettes. “I might have forgotten…” He was about to open the carton with his fingers until Elizabeth gave him a hard glance from two feet away.

“Not in front of the kids.” Marcus shrugs his shoulders, as if he haven’t got a smoke in days. This made Elizabeth sighed to herself, “Just this once.”

When she is off in a distance, meaning that she is heading back to their apartment…. Marcus took out a cigarette and asked Tomas, “Light it for me.”

With a lighter, it has been lit. Marcus took a long and satisfying drag of the cigarette, “Ah… That is more like it....”

By four, their guests has arrived. Grandma and Grandpa Collins along with Lea and Claire, separately. Little Rosemary was excited as always. Being at Claire’s side while eating the cheese balls she bought over. Playing a card game with Lea and Harper.

The grandparents were near the stairs, taking in their surroundings. Little Tomas was sitting on Meg’s lap. They both made a glance at Father Tomas who walks over to them with a plate of two burgers.

He placed the burgers onto the small table in front of them. “You two are the first to try…” Meg was given one of the burgers, starting to inspect it in her hand. “It doesn’t look burnt…”

Tomas took a sizeable bite out of his burger. It was better than he have imagined. Medium rare, juicy… “It is not bad…” Meg follows him, taking a bite of hers. After she swallowed it… “I agreed.”

They continue on with the conversation. They both made a comment on Marcus’ mohawk. “It needed time to get used to…” Peter remembers something from a while ago, “Marcus cut his hair the day after…” 

Now, Tomas grew curious. “The day after what…” Then, Meg took control. “He took the kids over to the art gallery after school. So, Harper can see where Lizzy works…”

She made a glance down at her grandson who was grinning at something they didn’t know about. “This one was in tears… He has mistaken Lizzy’s boss, Adam as Marcus a few months ago… They thought he might have forgotten about it… Until Adam and Marcus were in the same room…”

Within the child’s first few years… Marcus Keane has made a huge influence on him… he didn’t realized that his father could have gotten a doppelganger. Father Tomas reaches out to smooth out the child’s light brown mane. “Your papi changed his hair… just for you…”


	12. Chapter 12

Some minutes later, Tomas spotted Marcus walking over to Elizabeth with a plate of burgers. Almost in a shy manner until one of his smiles appear on his face. It made Elizabeth smiled back, taking one of the burgers from the plate. 

After the guests are settled with a burger, Marcus finally got a chance to eat. He took two bites of his burger while relaxing next to his lovely partner. In turn, Marcus notices Tomas looking at him with a knowing smile. Agreed about this, Marcus nodded his head. The party is definitely going well…

Until Rosemary ran over to him. “I am still hungry…” Marcus let his daughter sit on his lap, “Darling… I still need to eat…” But Rosemary saw this as a moment to cling onto him. “Still hungry…”

Wrapping her arms around Marcus, they needed to think of a solution. “You can still eat the grilled corn. Or the fruit salad.” Rosemary shook her head, “Not in the mood.”

Running out of ideas, Tomas had the sudden urge to come in. “Hey, Rosemary… What are you in the mood for?” Rosemary looks at him with her eyes. Her mother’s dark color with her father’s certain glance. When he is being very hungry. 

“Cookies.” The three adults ended up starting to laugh. “Course you wanted cookies,” Marcus said to her. But he had to put on being a parent first, “But you cannot expect me to get you some.” 

Tomas took the little girl’s hand, “I will take you downstairs.” One of his smiles appear on his face, “If you want me to.” Her mind on the cookies, Tomas took Rosemary down to the apartment.

They went into the kitchen where the plate of cookies was covered with a plastic wrap. Tomas was wondering where the cookies came from. He was for sure, it wasn’t Elizabeth. Marcus could have made those, but he didn’t have the time…

He pointed his finger at the cookies, “Your grandma made them?” Rosemary shook her head, “Noooooo… Mr. Grayson bought them over.” This made Tomas utterly confused. He cannot be rude though because he knew Rosemary loves Paul Grayson with all her heart.

He asked her another question, “When?” Rosemary pulls him into a whisper. “Me think Ms. Du Bois made the cookies. Mr. Grayson gave them to Mummy days ago.”

He almost believe that Paul Grayson came over with the cookies during that weekend. But for so long as he knew her, Rosemary can be trusting at times. “I know Daddy do not love him like me. But he always eat his food.”


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Tomas woke up to the sight of the baby looking at him straight in his face. While in the background was Marcus’ voice, “Darling… you can’t feed the cat jam…”

To see what is going on, Tomas got up and puts the baby into his arms. He walks over to the kitchen, to find Marcus grabbing a napkin so Rosemary can wipe the jam off Penny’s face. Marcus sighed to himself before turning to the two boys at the entrance. 

He went over to get the baby who is excited to see his dad. “Thought you were working today?,” Father Tomas asked him. With the baby in his arms, Marcus kissed his son on the forehead. “Got the day off. They put me on Saturday instead.” 

Tomas smiled at him a bit, “For me…” For a moment, Marcus was being sarcastic. “Yes. Who else?” 

The kitchen table was already set for breakfast, so Tomas joins the girls while Marcus continues to prepare their lunches.

From the master bedroom, Elizabeth came out. Tomas notices how nice she looks today. “Something special?” 

Elizabeth sat down next to Rosemary at the table, “An artist is coming over for a meeting… The problem is that they are a bit of a handful.” Marcus came over to greet her with a kiss on the cheek, “As in having a huge ego…”

A slightly nervous laugh from Elizabeth, “I have handled that type before.” Tomas wonder if that happens before with Paul Grayson… but he knew he shouldn’t talk about it in front of Marcus.

But Marcus understood. He smiles at Elizabeth, “Yeah we know…” There was a moment of silence before he continues. “Me and the other two might come over today… If you and Adam needed some backup…”

Tomas is still surprised. For instance, he didn’t know of today’s plans. And he seems to be friendly with Adam Galloway. A far cry from his relationship with Paul. 

Marcus and Elizabeth are still talking about it in a flirty manner. “I better not catch you and Adam smoke then. You know how hard I have been making Adam go cold turkey…”


	14. Chapter 14

Just before lunch, Marcus and Tomas came by the art gallery with the baby. Of course, little Tomas was craving for attention. Capturing the hearts of Marcus and Adam Galloway. “Remember, kiddo… we are definitely not related!”

Adam laughed as Marcus handed the baby over, “You could never known.” Meanwhile, Elizabeth came back from the break room with a tray carrying mugs of tea. Tomas stepped in to help her. He took one of the mugs after she settled the tray down. He smiled at Elizabeth, “How was the meeting?”

Elizabeth grabs a mug herself, “It was fine…” But Adam interrupted her, “She did a great job.” He started to grin at his employee, “She handled it well.”

Marcus and Tomas notices that Elizabeth is blushing a bit. Humble in this field, a refreshing take. Marcus couldn’t help but agree, “Of course…” He did the same as Adam, “I always thought you could.”

Meanwhile, little Tomas started to fuss loudly in Adam’s arms. He have to be held back by arm’s length, “I know… I know… I am not your mum or dad.” Elizabeth moves over to Adam, so she can hold her son. “Come here, my love…”

There it is again. Signs of love appear on both Marcus and Adam’s faces. So identical, they definitely look like they could be related…

The two of them stayed there until one in the afternoon. Marcus and Tomas joined Adam in his office for a chat. He had a ton of questions to ask them.

As they are bringing the baby back to the apartment, Tomas turns to Marcus who was focusing ahead with the stroller. “Adam is so nice.”

Marcus wasn’t surprised to hear that, “And helpful. He helped Lizzy with her Green Card.” 

They kept walking next to each other, “You told me that once or twice…” They were heading to the subway station. Marcus have to be careful with the stroller down those stairs, in order to not disturb the child. 

“I remember…” Then, it decided to come out… “Couldn’t imagine you chatting with Paul…” The moment he heard that, Marcus wasn’t able to swipe the Metrocard twice. They were about to miss the train. They have to excuse themselves through the crowds.

It wasn’t until they were inside the subway train. Marcus sat down on one of the few empty spots. Tomas was holding onto the railing. Marcus looks at the sleepy child who remains undisturbed. “We met up once in his office. About Lizzy and Rosemary… I might have bum him a fag a long time after that…”


	15. Chapter 15

At three-thirty, Rosemary received some news from her father. “Darling…,” Marcus said to her as he took her hand, “I cannot bring you to ballet class today…” A giant frown appears on her face, “Who gonna take my picture?”

Tomas was surprised to hear that he is the one who have to bring her to class and take her picture. “What do you mean ‘take my picture’?” The still frowning Rosemary turns to him with an answer. “For online. Daddy always take my picture. So everyone can see me.”

This time, Tomas turns to Marcus for an answer. “Which one?” The man thought of an answer, “Instagram.” Suddenly, Tomas bursts into laughter. “Instagram?!” Now, Marcus’ frown matches his daughter. “This is the reason why I didn’t tell you…”

They were heading to the ballet school together. Marcus felt that Tomas isn’t in the right state to bring his daughter to class on his own. Tomas continues to ask him questions. “Public or private?” “Private… of course.” “Your username?”

Rosemary turns to him from behind, “His name.” “marcuskeane64,” Marcus answered back. Then, he stopped in the middle of the street while holding Rosemary’s hand. He doesn’t give a crap that this is breaking New York’s rule of messing up the walking commute. “You know what…”

He reached into his jeans pocket for the mobile. Before giving it to Tomas, “Open it. Take a good picture, write a good caption, and post it up to my ten followers.”

Outside the ballet school, Marcus has cupped his daughter’s face. “Behave well for Father Tomas. Say hi to Ms. Du Bois, and have fun as always.” A sweet gesture came from Rosemary as she kissed his hand. It touches his heart before Marcus waved his hand good bye at her. “See you later, prima…”

When Marcus left, it was up to Tomas to get her ready. It turns out that Rosemary was able to get herself ready for class. All she needed help on was her pointe shoes. As he was tying the ribbons around her ankles, Tomas asked her a question that he knew he couldn’t get an answer from the man himself.

“Is your dad upset I asked him about Mr. Grayson?” At first, Rosemary was a bit confused but she knew the reason why her father is upset. Even though she does not think it is actually true.


	16. Chapter 16

After dinner, it was Harper’s turn to pick a film for their weekly movie night. It turns out that her pick is also what Rosemary wanted to watch, so both the girls are happy. Except that Marcus decided to not join them this time. “I can read you two a bedtime story tonight instead.”

With the movie in the background, Marcus headed over to his bedroom. Tomas watched Marcus closing the door behind him. Wondering what was really going on with his friend? He turns to Elizabeth who was with the girls on the couch. “Want me to get anything?”

Elizabeth shook her head, “Not really…” “Do you know what is going on with Marcus?” It looks like that she was thinking of an answer until she shook her head again. “I don’t know… but you should try…”

Tomas immediately thought on what to do. The girls are watching the film while eating popcorn from the bowl, and he knew that Elizabeth wanted an answer too. In silent, Tomas received her approval.

He headed over to the master bedroom and knocks onto its door. He heard his deep voice, “Who is it?” “Tomas….” There was a moment of silence until the voice returns, “Come in, Tomas.”

Opening the door, Tomas founded Marcus sitting on his side of the bed. Kinda staring into space. Tomas moves toward him, “Is this a bad time?” Marcus shook his head, “Not really…”

In front of Marcus was an opened shoe box. Tomas sat down next to him, reaching over for the content inside the shoe box. Marcus decided to look over his shoulder, “Mementos of Rosemary… Lizzy collected them over the years…”

Through the stack of photos, there were several of Marcus and Rosemary together. From the day she was born to when she was about two years old. Including the one of Rosemary wrapping her arm around Marcus’ neck, about to choke the hell out of him. 

This made Marcus chuckle, “She got hold of me wherever she can…” Tomas placed the stack of photos onto the bed, “How many times you saw her back then?”

“I don’t remember… less than ten times… I only visit them every few months…” Then, Tomas remember what is coming next. “Until Mexico happened.” 

Marcus nodded his head, “Until Mexico happened. I wasn’t a part of their lives for nearly two years…” Tomas looked at his friend who was recalling certain memories, “But you came back. You came back to them in time for Christmas…”

“And the rest is history… isn’t that what they say… but it turns out things can change in two years…” Then, Tomas realized why Marcus felt what he did about Paul… A huge gulp appears on his throat. Without thinking, he reaches over for Marcus’ hand. Even if the latter has resisted at first…

“It would take a lot of readjusting… especially after what happened to you… in Chicago…” Marcus is trying his best to fight back the tears as he gives him a response, “I should have been here for them. Stay in New York, in order to protect Lizzy from what Paul did to her… I should take her in, try my best…”

Tomas watched his friend letting the tears come out, “Instead… I was being selfish… Believing that being an exorcist is my only calling… but I am more than that. I am a father to my little girl, practically the man of Lizzy’s dreams… but when I couldn’t be here, someone else would try to take my place… trying to keep me out yet again…”

Tomas didn’t know what to say, all of them coming out from Marcus. But he knew he couldn’t help change the past. What happens… it happened… they needed to accept it. That is what he felt that he learned from Marcus all these years.

On the nightstand, there was a box of tissues. He pulls out a few, passes them on to Marcus. He wiped his tears with one, blow his nose a few times with another. At the end, it turns out that Marcus Keane will be fine. For the time being… “You want to pray with me?”


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Tomas woke up to hear that Marcus has already left for work. But he will be back after school with the girls. In the kitchen, the girls are eating their breakfast before heading off to school. Little Tomas is in his high chair, with his arms wide open for a hug.

Figuring out that the baby wanted him, Tomas got him off the chair and gave little Tomas the biggest hug ever. Until the baby left the biggest spit on him. 

Elizabeth laughed when she saw the results. “You have to change your shirt…” Tomas pointed at the spit on his shirt after he gave the baby back, “I was about to… Planning to do a run today…”

She heard his answer, but she is still thinking of his spoiled shirt. “You can take one of Marcus’ shirts then.... Sure he won’t mind…”

In his dresser drawer, Marcus kept four tee shirts: two whites and two blacks. Of course, they look a bit oversized on Tomas because of his friend’s long frame and a preference for slightly loose shirts. But he can make it work. A clean tee shirt, a pair of sweatpants, and his sneakers can make it work…

After Meg came in to look after the baby, Tomas is off to his run. Planning to go as far from the Greenwich apartment to Chelsea Piers. 

He looked up the various routes while he was changing his shirt. The fastest route was through 11th Avenue with a little over two miles, but to get a view of the High Line… he have to take 8th Avenue…

He wonders what would Marcus choose if he was in his place? “If you want to get run over by traffic, the 11th.” But Rosemary and Harper has highly recommend the High Line from their visits there. It was a close call…

It took Tomas about twenty minutes to run with the 8th Avenue route, which isn’t bad for over two miles. But he haven’t done a run in weeks. He was nearly out of breath, having to stop for a few minutes before doing it again.

Tomas decided to take in the view for a moment. In a very far distance, he was sure that was the Statue of Liberty. If he run further south to Battery Park, Tomas could have a better view. But the route is literally three miles. If he had more time, he could… but Tomas does not know the next time he will be in New York with Marcus… 

He could either take the risk… or save the torture from his legs… when his cell phone started buzzing in his pants pocket. To find a text message from Mouse: _“Heading to New York. Will be there by four. Tell Marcus.”_


	18. Chapter 18

When Tomas was putting the baby to rest in the nursery, the girls already came back from school. Their voices mingling with Marcus’ voice. “As long you give me one too.” 

Tomas walks back to the opened space, to find Harper giving Rosemary a boost to the cookie jar. Marcus looks at his daughters until he turns to Tomas. There, a strange glance appears on his face. He walks toward his friend, “What is it?”

Once they were facing each other, Tomas broke the news. “I got a text from Mouse. She is coming here at four.” Marcus is bringing the news onto himself, “That is almost twenty minutes away…”

He looks at Tomas again, “Is she done with the case?” Tomas nodded his head, “I think so.” Hearing this, Marcus turns to the girls. “Please get a few more cookies. We are having a special guest…”

Until then, they gather some refreshments. Juice boxes for the girls, Marcus turns on the electric kettle for the tea. The girls were also given the option to do their homework in the living room or on the rooftop. They favor the rooftop, Marcus favor the living room. 

“I want to keep a close eye on you girls. I cannot be at two places at once…” They heard a slight sound of thunder outside. Magically, Meg came back with her errand. “Father… thanks for watching the baby....” She notices the girls and the two men in front of her. She becomes confused, “Father Tomas told you the news about the nun?” 

Just in case, Marcus sent a text message to Elizabeth about Mouse’s arrival. He returns to Meg after Elizabeth replied back, “Can you make extra food for our friend?” 

Meg pulls out some boxes from her shopper bag, “Why do you think I went to the store?” Marcus almost got the urge to kiss her on the cheek as a thank you… until he heard the kettle whistling in the background.

Meanwhile, the door monitor started to buzz. Being the only adult without his hands full, Tomas answered the visitor. “Who is it?” “Tomas… You know who it is…”


	19. Chapter 19

She is becoming known for showing up unexpected. One of the rare times she called Marcus, he has always greeted her. “Church mouse… what is it now?” Even rarer, when she has to video chat… either Rosemary clinging onto his neck or the baby sitting on his lap. So, she stopped the calls. Unless she have something important to tell, and it is about Tomas. 

Of course, it was hectic like Marcus told her. Tomas opened the door, to find Mouse taking the hood off her head. Letting herself in. “Where is Marcus?” 

Tomas crosses his arms, knowing that Mouse does not care a bit about manners. “He is here, but he is a bit busy.” In the background, there were the girls’ voices along with their grandmother’s.

Rosemary was the first to properly greet their guest. “Moooouse…” She received a hug from her. The little girl beams at the woman with a smile, “Daddy was making tea… but the baby wants him.” 

She took Mouse’s hand to the living room, “But me and Harper got cookies in the living room.” There, she and Harper were still doing homework together. Mouse sat down next to Rosemary on the couch. On the armrest, Penny was resting on it. Staring at Mouse with her wide green eyes.

But the cat started to purr and lets Mouse pet her. Only a few minutes later, Meg got the chance to greet Mouse with a cup of tea. “Hello, Sister. Do you care for a cup of tea?” 

It seems like Mouse shows manners to everyone except Father Tomas. “Yes…” Meg placed the cup onto the coaster, “It is a bit cold, I am afraid.” But Mouse shook her head, “I don’t mind… Thank you.”

It will be a while until Marcus comes out. So, Mouse kept herself busy with the girls. Asking about their school work. Harper is working on her math, Rosemary is coloring a drawing for science. “It is a whale… they got a huge one at the Museum.”

“We saw it a few weeks ago. Elizabeth’s friend bought us to see it.” Wondering who this friend is, Mouse had to ask. “Is the friend the ballet director?” Harper nodded her head, “He is very nice…” “And we got ice cream after it,” Rosemary added. 

A few minutes later, Marcus finally came out. He notices Mouse with the girls in the living room. He walks over there with a soft grin, “Church mouse… have the girls been kind to you?”

Mouse didn’t have the chance to speak. Rosemary kind of raised her voice, “Course she is kind!” But Marcus warned her, “Darling… inside voice.” Once Rosemary realized her mistake, Marcus sat down on the armchair. He placed his hands onto his lap, moving himself closer to Mouse.

In a whisper, “You have to wait until later. Maybe after dinner. Once we get Tomas alone.”


	20. Chapter 20

After dinner, the girls finished their homework and were about to start playing a game. Meanwhile, little Tomas got to have Elizabeth to himself. Leaving Marcus to have that conversation on the rooftop with his friends alone.

He opened the door, to let Mouse in first. The rooftop looks like a greenhouse with fairy lights strung over their heads. He saw that confused look on Mouse’s face, “It is for the girls…”

He turns on the lights first. He then walks over to the table, in order to pull out a chair. Mouse was about to take it until Marcus shook his head. “It will be better if Tomas sits…”

Tomas shook his head, “I am fine standing up…” There is a slight angry tone in Marcus’ voice, “But we are here because of…”

Mouse stopped Marcus by placing her hand in front of him. “Marcus… please shut up.” Seeing this, Marcus puts his hands up in the air. “Alright…” Until he turns to Tomas again, “Please sit down.” 

Tomas took the chair and sat down on it. Marcus also bought another chair for Mouse to sit on. As their host, Marcus is free to stand around. He does not mind it at all.

He started to walk around the area, “There is a reason why Mouse is here.” He then stopped for a moment, “Something you didn’t tell me.”

His friend disagreed, “It is nothing to talk about.” Marcus continues the conversation, “You are still having visions. That could get worse if you continue doing as you are.”

Even though they weren’t intimate since the convent, Mouse felt the urge to calm Marcus down a notch. She placed a touch of her hand onto his as he walks by, “We have been talking about this every chance we get…”

Then, Tomas realized what was going on. He stood up from his chair, almost knocking it over from its place. “No. I won’t do that…”

This made Marcus even more frustrated, “Tomas… It is only an option for now… I can look after you… Well, I don’t have any room here but Mr. and Mrs. Collins will probably let you stay with them in Queens. You can come here every morning to help out with the kids. My priest friend here get you some church work if you want that instead…”

But Tomas still disagreed, “I will be a burden to you. Again. You told me in Seattle that I don’t need you anymore. I saw your life here in New York. You are doing fine even though it can be a struggle…”

He felt Marcus’ hands onto his shoulders, almost about to shake them. “I know that, Tomas. And everything you told me. But we are still hermanos. We can still look out for one another here and elsewhere…”

Once he was done, Marcus walks away and turns around to see the sun setting into dusk. The colors are turning into shades of purple. Even Mouse and Tomas stopped to stare into the sky. 

“It is beautiful,” Mouse mentioned to them. “Yeah…,” Marcus responded back. His blue eyes settled on Tomas who is still looking at the sky. He looks for him long enough to think of an appropriate conclusion. “You don’t have to settle now. You can still think about it. Whatever answer it is, it is your choice.”

Marcus turns to Mouse after he was done with Tomas. A soft smirk appears on his face, “Got a place to stay?... You can share the pull out couch with Tomas…. Sure he won’t mind…”


	21. Chapter 21

It was ten minutes to five in the morning when Tomas woke up to Marcus yelling in the background, “Bloody…” 

He turns on the lamp by the couch, to find Marcus who just banged his big toe against the coffee table. The latter’s glance becomes concerned when he saw Tomas looking at him. He tried to explain what was going on. “Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Tomas shook his head, “I don’t mind.” He then remember that Marcus was up this early because of work. He immediately got out of bed, not disturbing Mouse who is sleeping next to him. “I can make you some breakfast. We need to talk.”

Marcus spent less than ten minutes in the bathroom, from using the toilet to washing his face at the sink to changing into a clean set of clothes. Once he got out, Tomas was finished with the scrambled eggs. Alongside the cup of bitter coffee.

He sat down at the kitchen table, where Tomas placed the breakfast in front of him. Of course, Marcus didn’t say thank you. He will eventually say it when it is too late. 

Marcus stuffed two forkful worth of eggs into his mouth before he took a sip of the bitter coffee. Tomas was watching him from across the table, “Just like old times with the two of us…”

He certainly remember that, “Yeah…” On the road together, it was Tomas who made them breakfast every morning. Once in a while, it was Marcus when Tomas was too tired from the day before.

“Maybe I can make Mouse less scrambled eggs next time…” The moment he heard that, Marcus has becomes a bit shocked. He looks at his friend with those big blue eyes. 

“You not staying here then?” This time, Tomas nodded his head. “I should have dealt with this sooner. Instead of letting it break me down.” 

Marcus took another bite of the eggs. “Self care comes first… I learned that the hard way…”

Tomas was about to chuckle at the response, which didn’t surprised Marcus at all. It took almost his whole life to accept it. 

Marcus quietly finished his breakfast until his mobile phone started to vibrate on the entry hall table. He walks over there, to see a text message from a work mate. “My ride will be here in ten minutes…”

Tomas let himself gather the plate for the sink. In time, Marcus took the coffee and finished it off with a few sips. Standing next to Tomas, Marcus begins to rinse the mug and placed it in the rack. “Make sure to leave after breakfast… My kids will not forgive me if you and Mouse didn’t say goodbye…”


End file.
